


Go-Fish

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirty, Fluff, M/M, card game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some Zude domestic fluff stuff. They play some go-fish and flirt (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are a bit old but I hope someone enjoys them.

Zero was watching Jude iron his shirt for the next day and licked his lips at the thought of ripping it off him later. All Jude had to do was breathe and Zero was ready to pull him into bed and make him moan and cry with pleasure. However today proved to be a bit tricky to seduce Jude bc he seemed to be in an irritated mood. As far as he could tell, he didn’t remember doing anything wrong, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t. Everything wasn’t perfect with Lionel and Oscar but normally he wouldn’t let those things affect the way he dealt with Zero. He always shielded him from that as best he could. So what was wrong with him. Zero got out of bed and draped himself on Jude’s back the moment he was done with his shirt. 

“So…what now?” Zero touched his nose lightly to Jude’s neck and felt the slightest shiver run through him and he thought ‘ok maybe i’m imagining it.’ As soon as that thought could come to a close Jude looked at Zero coldly and said “I don’t know. Is there anything you can think of to do…like at all. Like, anything you feel like you should do….AT ALL?” Jude questioned. 

Zero was taken back by the icy tone in Jude’s voice. Not quite hostile but clearly annoyed. He really couldn’t think of anything and that in itself scared him bc he clearly forgot something Jude had not. Zero shrugged his shoulders to give an ‘I don’t know’ kind of response and Jude just rolled his eyes and slipped out of Zeros gentle hold. 

“What did I do this time?” He protested honestly. He wracked his brain but couldn’t think of a single misstep lately. Jude sighed. His sighs never bothered Zero unless they were directed at him and this one was. 

“It’s nothing really. I guess i’m just in a mood,” Jude stepped forward and kissed Zero’s cheek softly without his signature warm smile and then hung his shirt up in the closet. 

 

Zero had now turned his attention to how to ease Jude’s mood bc, for Zero, the happiness of that apartment hung on Jude’s happiness. He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a deck of cards. “I know this is dumb but maybe some go fish will take your mind off whatever it is.” Zero smiled all too brightly bc he knew just how desperate this attempt to cheer Jude up must seem and it almost made him laugh at himself. Jude, however, did indeed start laughing at him. 

“Just forget it,” he giggled, “It’s nothing really. You don’t have to go that far.” He began to walk towards the living room but Zero taunted, “Oh…i get it. You’re just not good at games. You think you’ll loose. I mean I am pretty great at this so maybe it’s best.” At this point Zero wanted to play and was baiting his boyfriend. He had been kidding at first but he had also been bored for a while so he thought ‘why not’ and now pushed it with sincerity. 

Jude paused in the doorway “I’m sorry…..you really think you’ll win?? Against me?” Jude pointed at himself and looked truly puzzled at the idea. 

“Oh so you think you’re that good?” Zero waltzed over with a cocky look on his face. “How about we make a bet. We play, and who ever loses has to grant the other a wish. The winner can ask anything of the loser and they can’t say no.” Zero posed the arrangement and lifted his eyebrows in a way that said 'how bout it'. 

Jude looked less than impressed by this macho show of overconfidence especially since it was about a card game. He leered at Zero before finally caving. “Sure” he agreed. Zero settled Jude against the wall and kissed him deeply as he caressed the mans soft chest. 

He gave up the kiss he whispered, “Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy what I ask for too. Guaranteed.” Zero gave a small peck on Jude’s lips and Jude rolled his eyes as they made their way to the coffee table and sat down to play.

It only took a few minutes for Jude to win 5 of the 8 games Zero pleaded for. He was not good at losing and was clearly irritated especially after the spectacle he made earlier. He ran his fingers though his blonde hair and yielded “…..ok. What do you want me to do my prince.” Zero looked up almost sheepishly and Jude looked back with a face that practically asked ‘what happened to all that talk from earlier.’ He leaned close to Zero and kissed his lips gently licking them softly as he parted from him. 

“Well. I want to see you sweaty and wet on your knees.” Jude smiled seductively and bit his lip never once breaking eye contact with Zero. The energy between them was enough to keep Zero alive for the next 500 years. ‘Hell. Fucking. Yes.’ Zero thought to himself as he got up to take off his shirt. “Oh actually you can leave that on if you want.” Jude said as he stood. Zero stripped it anyways and leaned in for a kiss only to be stopped by Jude’s hand.

 

Zero was sweating and cursing. His knees ached and his back hurt by now but Jude wouldn’t let him get up until he was satisfied with the cleanliness of the bath tub. Jude was sitting on the floor watching Zero scrub and scrub the grout around the edge of the tub. “I asked you to clean this TWO WEEKS AGO.” he raised his voice to emphasize the time that had passed. 

“I’ve been cleaning it all by myself for months and never once complained, but I dare say you use this tub even more than I do. You should clean it from time to time as well. It wouldn’t kill you.” Jude said slightly annoyed. 

Zero froze for a second “Is- is this what you were upset about earlier???” Jude looked, unamused, at the man crouched on all fours in the tub. He squinted his eyes and said, “You missed a spot” pointing to the very corner Zero had been trying to work on for a while now. 

Zero scoffed and was about to throw a tantrum when Jude got up and walked over to Zero running his delicate hands through Zero’s hair. “You know..” he began in a lovely sweet voice. “I never said we couldn’t do your thing.” He leaned over and touched his forehead against Zero’s. “But first you have to finish the tub.” He said and gave a playful tug at Zero’s hair before he left the man to finish his chore.


End file.
